Smile
by Team-Edward-Forever95
Summary: Based on Smile by Lily Allen. Bella gets back at her boyfriend Jacob for cheating on her so she asks her best friend Edward and his family to beat him up. AH, may contain some language


**Hey, another one shot from me, Team-Edward-Forever95 (a.k.a Teresa), this time it is based on Lily Allen's "Smile".**

**Full Summary: Bella finds out her boyfriend Jacob has cheated on her with the girl she lives next door to. So to get back at him, she asks her best friend Edward Cullen and his brothers and sisters to destroy all his possessions, punch him up and rob him and....well you know how the song goes.....so here is "SMILE!!" All human**

**ENJOY!! I OWN NOTHING**

**3 Teresa**

BPOV

_When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were f**king that girl next door, _

_What cha do that for (what cha do that for)_

It was now 7:55pm. Jacob was supposed to pick me up 25 minutes ago, like he said. We lived in the same apartment building so what was the hold up? We were going to be late for the movie and he knew I was looking forward tonight to watching _The Wolfman_.

"Oh!!OHH!!!!....." loud moans coming from the room on my right. Haha, Leah's getting lucky again tonight. Good for her, she always stressed with work, and I can totally understand people's stress for their jobs. So it was good to release all that stress on someone….

"OH JACOB!!!! OH JACOB!!!" she moaned again. Funny, the only Jacob she knows is…..MINE!!!!! Arghhh!!! That bitch!! "Oh yeah, you like that huh, Leah??!!" he moaned back.

OMG!! He's fucking my roommate, and I can hear them. Why would he do that to me?! What a cheater!!

_When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day  
_

I wasn't exactly head over heels in love with him, but I think we had a bit of love.

I had been pissed for a week. I had been bored shitless every time I came home from work. We always had dates planned, and now since I heard what happened last week, I just tell him I have really bad stomach pains every time I talk to him.

I needed to get back at him, the heartless bastard. But how?? _  
_

_I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end_

Well, I could always call Edward. Edward had been my best friend as long as I can remember. He always hated Jacob because Jake would make fun of the way Edward was so kind and always a gentleman to me and everyone else. But it was true. He isn't gay or metro sexual or anything like that. Edward just always acts like he lives in the 20th century.

His family would definitely help me and so would Alice's boyfriend and Emmett's girlfriend. They all loved me like another sister.

And I had a plan ready to get back Jacob.

_  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone  
_

Every day, Jacob would call me, and it was getting seriously annoying. He was angry that I kept turning down our times to get together, but I finally agreed that we can have some coffee at noon on Wednesday.

Then my plan would be ready to go in action.

_  
At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile  
_

"Ok Edward. Here's a little something to thank you for doing this." I slipped him a wad of notes into his hands.

"Bella, this is too much." He said sweetly. "Don't worry about it. We will all get the job done perfectly." He flashed me my smile and hugged me tightly. He put on his large baseball cap and sunglasses even though we lived in the most sunless places in America. "Now which corner was it?"

"You know where the Starbucks is?" He nodded. "When you turn into Windsor Rd, go down until you see a clear pathway. He walks through there whenever we go to Starbucks. Cool?" He nodded again. "Good luck, Edward, and thank everyone for me again." I kissed him on the cheek and ran to other side to where we usually meet.

A big Jeep came around towards us and stopped near the end of the road. Emmett and Rosalie jumped out and ran towards us. We all said quick hellos and then I quickly ran back to our regular meeting spot behind the wall.

Then Jacob started to walk down the street, murmuring into his mobile when all of a sudden, all three of them came out, with Rosalie pushing him to the ground, and started punching him. While the men sticked to the hard work, Rosalie tried to grab out his wallet and succeeded. They ran behind the wall to me and all four of us cracked up into fits of laughter. They handed me half the money while they took the rest.

"That was so FRIGGIN AWESOME!!" Emmett shouted like the man child he is.

"Ok."After I had controlled myself, I turned to Edward. "Make sure you guys meet Alice and Jasper at the apartment in less than 10 minutes. I've got the keys" I handed them to him and turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "Thanks guys. I got to go meet the cheater." We laughed one last time and said goodbye.

_  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell  
_

I had pretended to act like I just walked around the wall to meet him. He came up and started telling me a repeat of everything that just happened to him. We walked to Starbucks while he continued to rave on about how hurt he is. I just listened quietly and nodded my head and "mmmed" and "aww poor baby" whenever necessary. We sat at our table and were brought over our coffees.

_  
I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone  
_

Jacob got up to go to the bathroom and as soon as he was out of sight, I brought his mug over to me, threw in a few tablets of Laxatives and stirred. Hopefully, he will drink his coffee again once he came back. And he did!!!!

"I have to go, babe." He got up, squeezed my hand and walked out. I stayed there for a few seconds, and then cracked up into fits of laughter.

_  
At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile  
_

_ lalala_

I was back at my apartment on my laptop, chatting with Edward.

_**We just finished messing everything. You know we stuffed his clothes down his toilet??? Let him try go to the toilet now HAHAHA **___

_**You guys rock, thanks Edward so much 3**_

_**No worries. He is going to get the shock of his life when he sees his CD's scratched. Emmett and Rosalie had so much fun doing that. Cya later 3**_

_**Bye!! 3. Thanks again!!!!**_

I closed my laptop and finished eating my bucket of popcorn and my soft drink. My door bursted open with Jacob crying out "I NEED YOUR TOILET!!!!" I opened the bathroom door and he ran in.

_  
At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile  
_

What felt like a hour later, he came out bruised and tired. "Aww poor baby…." I pulled him into my arms and calmed him down.

"This is the worst day of my life….." and again, he began to rant about his bad day. "I can't take it anymore!!!" He ran out of my arms and out the door. Again as soon as he left, I left with my arms open and then covered my mouth, but nothing could stop the fit of laughter coming from my mouth.

_  
_

While I was taking a stroll, I got a text from Edward. He told me he's at Jacob's work, **Paul's Bar**, and told me something that made me hold onto my sides while I laughed:

_**You should see his face!!!!! He is trying to put his CD's on, but none of them are working…..THANK YOU for giving me this opportunity, Bella. Now I can finally get payback for all those times he annoyed me. Love you bye 3**_

_**U too Edward 3**_

I'm glad Edward got his payback, but it wasn't me who gave him the opportunity……

It was all Jacob's fault. He brought this onto himself.

I continued skipping down the street, whistling happily to myself…….

**What do you think?? REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


End file.
